Soubi's Love Slave
by Theressa
Summary: Summary is inside! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Summary

**Soubi's Love Slave**

**Summary**

Soubi Agastuma is a rich man living in Japan with a big secret that could rob him of his money-spending days. Instead of looking for love, believing it

is a waste of time to search for "true love", he buys it from a company that sells love slaves. Then one day, he bought a pink-haired girl who looked

to be around her high school years and was told that she would delivered to him in the next three hours, but instead, he found a stubborn, cross-

dressing teenage boy in front of his door. Soubi was not pleased with this and tries to send the boy back, but the raven-haired boy refused. When

Soubi asked why, the boy's reply was, "That's none of your business, 30-year-old pedophile."However, slowly in time, Soubi fell in love with the boy.

He even told the boy he would throw away everything he had worked hard for.


	2. Chapter 1

**Soubi's Love Slave**

By: Theressa

**Chapter One**

"You are so noisy!" exclaimed a dirty blond-haired adult, sitting on the edge of a king-sized bed while wearing nothing, but a black bathrobe with golden sewed initials "S" and "A". He held a cigarette between his lips, smoking the deadly toxic. Next to the man was a woman with dirty blond hair darker than the man's. She huffed, her face completely flushed. She held on tight to the bloody red colored sheets. "Hitomi, get dressed and get out. I grew bored of you and now I must find a new toy. Now, get out!" he ordered, pulling out his cell phone from his pants that lay on the ground.

Hitomi quickly got dressed and left the room, acid tears burning her cheeks and the inside of her throat. The blond-haired man watched with blue eyes that could freeze a man in place as the crying woman ran out his room. Then, he sighed, running his fingers through his blond hair that was spread over his shoulders, but not close enough to reach his waist. He finished his cancer stick and put it out in an ash tray. Then, he fell backwards onto his bed with his cell phone up to his ear, ringing.

"Welcome back, Master Soubi." The other line finally picked up and a chirping voice answered on the other line of his cell phone. "Was Hitomi-sensei not to your liking?" asked the voice.

Soubi sighed. "She would've been if she wasn't so noisy in bed." The irritated adult replied.

"Hmm . . . This is getting serious, Master Soubi. That's the seventh one this month. What should we – my people and I – do for you?" disbelief was heard in the female's voice. "Honestly, you're the first in our recorded history to be close to ten love slaves in one month. I don't know what to say."

Soubi smiled in honor. "And what happens if I get over ten love slaves?" he asked, grinning and waiting for his answer.

The female's voice stayed silent for five minutes before she answered. "I know! We will choose one for you! We already what types you like and you go both ways; female or male, underage or of age! We do have over one million love slaves and I'm sure there will be at least one that you will favor."

The blue-eyed adult thought about it. He did not really like the idea of the company picking one out for him, but at the same time he did because he has been with them for quite awhile and they did know what he liked and disliked. However, he was not so sure. He usually went for the looks instead of the personality. Then, he answered. "I'll call you back when I have my answer."

"Very well." And with that said, the other end hung up and Soubi did the same and put his cell phone away.

Soubi went to bed without a love slave by his side and was cold and lonely all night. This would be the first time he goes to sleep alone and so far, he did not like it.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING . . .

"Fuck!" Soubi yelled, realizing he had over slept and was about to be late for work. Quickly, the man jumped out of bed and rushed to his closet. He was still wearing his black bathrobe. He quickly threw on his regular working suit, but then he froze. "What's the point? I didn't even have a good night of sex so I should stay home. They can't fire me because I am the director of the company. I'll just call in and tell them I'm not feeling well and I won't be lying." He proclaimed and did just that.

However, two hours later of nothing to do and having no interest in watching TV or reading the news, he finally gave up with scream.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I want to know how the hell people do it day after day of doing absolutely nothing! It's so boring! There's nothing to do all day! I'm going crazy! I need to go back to work!" Then, he realized it would look suspicious if he went back to work and his co-worker might worry because he has never been sick before. They might force him to go back home and rest. "Crap! Now I know why lying is bad. It gets you into deeper trouble!"

Soubi sighed, frustration overwhelming his body and nerves. He felt like breaking something, but he was not that bored that he would start breaking things. Then, he smiled, remembering yesterday's talk with the boss of the love slave company.

"Hmm . . .? She is right. They know me well so why not? It would not hurt, would it? Man or woman, teen or adult, I don't care as long he or she is to my liking. Besides, I am just looking for fun. It's boring as hell and I want to get out of my penthouse. No wonder the love slaves don't want to stay here after one night with me. I have nothing in this house."

In reality, it is not because his house was boring that the slaves try to run away. It was because they feared another night with a not-so-gentle Soubi. He was known for liking to have violent sex and ever since the company found out, the slaves have been terrified that many had tried to kill themselves, but were stopped by the employees.

"Then, it's settled. I'm calling them and I really need to stop talking to myself." The blond-haired man declared.

Soubi strolled into his bedroom, finally deciding that it would be okay for the company boss to pick a new love slave for him. The bored adult soon found his cell phone and flipped it open. He scrolled down in his contact list and pressed the green "call" button on the name "Misaki". Then, he held it up to his ear, once again ringing as he waited for the other line to pick up.

On the third ring, he heard a click and the call he had been waiting for answered. "Hai? Have you decided, Master Soubi?"

"Yes. I agree with you. Please, do your very best to pick one for me. " The blond-haired adult requested, sounding high and mighty. "And if you can, pick more than one. You do have over one million love slaves in that company of yours. I would like to see what type of people you will choose."

"Okay, I understand. Is there a time limit?" the woman asked.

Soubi hummed softly for a second then replied. "Yes. I'll be there in three days to check them out and I'll bring home the lucky winner to my painfully boring house." Soubi sarcastically said, making a dull face.

"What?" asked a puzzled Misaki, wondering why he said that.

"I found out my house is as boring as Hades." Soubi confessed.

"Oh, is that so?" questioned Misaki.

"That is so." Replied Soubi before changing the subject and mood. "I shall be there in three days, Misaki."

"We will be waiting for your arrival, Master Soubi." And with that, they said their goodbyes to each other and hung up.

* * *

What do you think?

Does it sound interesting?

Should I continue?

Please, review!


End file.
